


The scariest day

by YellowCactus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Deviates From Canon, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCactus/pseuds/YellowCactus
Summary: Luz decided to reveal the secret of the sad past of Amity Blythe, who has been wandering through the forest since ancient times, not knowing rest, and to make friends with her, because today is the Scariest Day.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, this is my second job on these two buns. I wanted to write something scary for Halloween, but it turned out sad. I hope you will forgive me for that.

Luz opened her eyes when the bright sun illuminated her tanned face with its gentle rays. From the kitchen comes the clatter of dishes and the burning smell of food.

\- Apparently today we will not have breakfast again. - the girl sighed, lazily stretching and getting out of her bed. Well, like the beds. A sleeping bag laid on the floor with a stretch can be called a bed. After living in the Boiling Islands for so many years, she still hasn't got a real bed, but Noseda did not complain, she liked to sleep on the floor and hug the warm carcass of the King, who in his sleep mutters about conspiracies and great fame, twitching his short legs in a funny way.

\- Child, breakfast! - Klathorn tried to shout over the sounds of clinking dishes.

\- I'm coming, Ida! - the Spaniard shouted and quickly jumped up from the bag. The dark-haired woman slid down the railing and almost fell on the floor with her chin, but still crossed the threshold of the whole kitchen. - Good morning, family!

\- This time you did not collect all the stairs in the house, commendable. - Ida grinned and patted the student on the head, who immediately puffed out her chubby cheeks with offense.

\- Actually, that time I did not collect all the steps, but only the last five. - with an important look the girl clarified and plopped down on her usual place near the window - Today we are again without breakfast?

\- Offended, I cooked your favorite pancakes - the woman snorted and, as if as proof, put a plate with ruddy pancakes in front of the man's nose.

\- Wow, Ida, thanks. - Luz smiled broadly and shoved the whole pancake - But I could smell the burning.

\- Well, I missed a couple of pancakes, but if it weren't for the King and his grabbing hands, everything would be under control. - the witch looked with displeasure at the demon, who had already eaten his portion and imperceptibly, as he thought, was reaching for Luz's portion - Oh, well, don't touch!

\- Luz, she offends me. - squeaked the King, when the gray-haired woman hit him on the paws with a spoon, and jumped on the man's shoulder, immediately becoming more confident.

\- You already ate yours. - Idalin grumbled.

\- I am the Demon King and I must eat a lot and eat well in order to gain the necessary strength to command my invincible army! - the demon exclaimed, stamping his foot menacingly.

\- Ida, I'm going out with Willow and Gus today. - the Spanish woman decided to transfer the topic so that another big quarrel between her mentor and the little demon would not start.

\- Well, just don't go into the forest today. - ordered the Owl Lady, washing the dishes.

\- Why? - this greatly surprised the girl. Yes, these were the Boiling Islands and every place here was dangerous for a fragile person, but Ida never asked so seriously not to go into the forest. Moreover, she always goes to school through the woods and everything was fine. Almost. Monsters sometimes attacked, but Noseda fought them off, or fled. This is the norm for this world. Although it was a strange feeling when she was in the forest. As if someone was watching her.

\- You see, today is the Scariest Day on the Boiling Islands. - the woman sat down opposite and pointed to the forest, which at first glance looked like usual - Many years ago, when Titan was still small, one powerful family lived on the Boiling Islands Blythe. They were the most powerful and noble witches, and as you know, all the nobility are obsessed with power. - Ida rummaged in her thick hair and took out a thick old book, opening it to the right page and placing it in front of the Spanish woman. There was a black and white photograph on the yellowed pages of the book. It showed a family. A tall, stately man, apparently was the head of the family, and next to him was a woman with her head held high. Because of her cold gaze, a herd of goose bumps ran down the girl's back. One of her hands was on the shoulder of the youngest daughter, who at that time was about the same age as Luz. The girl's eyes were soaked with endless sadness, but her face wore a restrained smile, and her hair was gathered in a perfect ponytail. Nothing betrayed her true feelings except for deep and such beautiful eyes. Nosede involuntarily wanted to cry, seeing how unhappy the unfamiliar witch was, who has long been dead. There were also a little older children, twins, but they were of little interest to the dark-haired - See this girl? Her name is Amity and she was really unhappy,her parents Aladore and Odalia Blythe forced her to study until she lost consciousness, to be perfect in everything, and when Amity became an adult, they found her a "suitable" husband, and soon the wedding was to take place.

\- Her own parents sold it. - whispered Noseda and gently ran her finger over Amity's face. A lonely tear rolled down my cheek.

\- An unhappy child, but in noble families, children rarely have a happy childhood. - The Owl Lady sighed and rubbed her eyes.

\- What happened to her next? - the dark-haired woman decided to push her mentor to continue the story. ..on the one hand, I wanted to know the further fate of the youngest Blythe, but on the other, just cry over the photo and quietly ask the girl for forgiveness for all the pain her parents caused her, for her sad fate, for everything - She was still married?

\- No, when she found out about it, she ran away at night into the forest with the help of her brother and sister. - the witch closed the book - In the morning she was found dead.

\- Dead? Luz repeated in a whisper, glaring at the book with her hazel eyes, trying to concentrate on it, so as not to sob from such an end. Her heart ached because of this story, and inside was a desire to travel back in time and just hug the unfortunate witch, to show that she was not alone and to save her from death. But that was impossible. "They found her dead in the morning." these words were imprinted in the soul of a human girl - And who killed her?

\- Nobody ever found out. Someone says that she was killed by some monster in the forest, and someone that she laid hands on herself. This, unfortunately, we will never know. - Idalin patted the student on the head and thrust the book into her hands - Now she is yours.

\- Thank you, Ida. - Noseda lovingly hugged the book to her chest and felt a certain calmness - But still, why can't you go to the forest? And today?

\- It was today that she died and since then her enraged spirit, which has not found peace and chained to the forest, wanders there. However, Amity cannot do anything on the other days except this, on the same day she appears, and she avenges everyone for herself and her past. - after these words the girl understood everything. I realized that it was Blythe who was watching her all this time. But why? To kill? - Okay, I have to go to town on business. Remember, not naked in the forest.

After these words, the Spanish woman was left alone, clutching a book and looking confidently at the towering forest. Luz was determined to find Amity and, despite the danger, help the spirit. Blythe must have been lonely all this time, since childhood. Therefore, Noseda is obliged to become her friend .


	2. 2 chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity's first meeting! I'm so glad about it.

\- King, watch the house while I'm gone. - Luz quickly put on a lime green sweatshirt and ran out into the street, realizing that she was late for a meeting with friends. Because of this sad story, she completely forgot about the time - Bye, Hootie!

\- Bye, Luz, hoot, hoot! Good luck!

The girl ran as fast as her short legs would allow, but stopped near the forest. A gust of wind blew into the girl's back as if dragging her into the forest. The Spanish woman took an uncertain step forward, but immediately slapped herself on the head. She's late! Taking one last glance into the dark depths of the forest, Noseda ran past.

*************

Already in the city, the dark-haired woman felt tired and stopped to take a breath and look around in search of a cafe where they agreed to meet with friends.

\- Hey Luz, we're here! - the girl turned to scream and saw Gus and Willow, who waved her hands from behind the table. The Spanish smiled at them and ran up to them.

\- Hello friends. I was exhausted. - Noseda complained and wearily plopped down on a chair, immediately laying her head on the table surface.

\- Speaking of that, Luz, you're ten minutes late. - Park adjusted her glasses on her nose and looked sternly at her friend.

\- Fifteen to be precise. - corrected Gus, looking at his wristwatch, and immediately fell silent in fright under the gaze of the aggro witch.

\- Forgive me, friends. Aaaaaaaa, everything went out of my head after that story. - Luz moaned irritably and hit her head on a piece of wood.

\- What story? Willow asked as she sipped her apple blood from a straw.

\- Ida told me today about the Most Terrible Day. - the brown-eyed sighed sadly, again remembering the sad end. The friends immediately looked at each other uneasily.

\- Did Ida tell you not to go to the forest today? Augustus asked quietly.

\- Yes, why?

\- And of course you won't go there? - the witch frowned, peering attentively at the Spaniard over her glasses.

\- Eeeee, of course not! How could such a thing come to your mind? Yes, I don’t go there for anything in my life! - Luz began waving her arms and sweating nervously. Due to the volume of the person, the visitors of the cafe began to look back at their table. The girl shyly smiled at them and sat down in her place, examining the patterns on the table.

\- Well it sounded convincing, I believe, but this time. Park sounded menacing, and her stern gaze made Luz swallow nervously. In the next second, the face of the agro witch brightened and a soft smile played on her lips - So, how was your day?

\- Well. - Noseda lied, internally shivering from a sudden feeling that captured her in its cold embrace. The dark-haired woman turned around, and behind her stood the forest, like a mute guard.

*************

Having said goodbye to her friends, Noseda went to the Owl House, muttering lines from a song under her breath. Rather, her path lay to the forest. Before Ida's return, she still had a lot of time and she decided not to miss this chance to meet the younger Blythe. Of course, one could go on any other day, and not today, when the spirit is especially dangerous, but Luz would not be Luz if she were not looking for adventure. That was why she was now making her way through the impenetrable branches of demonic trees. Having received a couple of times on the cheek with whipping branches, the girl still made her way into the very depthstall trees grew to the very sky and the undersized girl was quite tiny in comparison with them, a light breeze that nevertheless made its way through the branches, sometimes swaying red leaves, somewhere birds chirped their trills.

\- What a horror. - the Spanish hissed with displeasure, pulling out leaves and fragments of branches from her hair. A chill suddenly ran down my back and I wanted to panicky run out of the forest, rush through the branches, but run away from this feeling. "So, Luz, pull yourself together, you wanted to come here yourself." Mentally, Noseda began to calm herself down and suddenly a rough push in the back. Due to the sharp impact on the tree trunk, her eyes darkened, she was firmly grabbed by the breasts and was lifted with force from the ground. Surprised brown eyes met a golden gaze full of rage and hatred, which immediately copied the surprise of the other eyes.

\- You? - the unknown girl whispered reverently and in a moment blushed, immediately throwing the person away from herself - I'm sorry I didn't want to, I just wanted to put you down.

\- It's okay. - Noseda replied, rubbing the back of her head, where the lump will definitely appear.

Now there was a great opportunity to see a strong stranger who attacked her.the witch wore a beautiful black ankle-length dress with intricate lacing, it seemed that no one else wears this here, and surprisingly bare feet, green hair reached the lower jaw, and the front strands were gathered in a neat ponytail. But what impressed the beautiful girl the most was the unusually deep eyes of the color of molten gold, framed by thick eyelashes. And putting her hand on her heart, Luz mentally noted that she was much shorter than the stranger, even if she was without shoes.

"Wow, beautiful. Stop, I'm looking at her for too long" the dark-haired woman stood up and with a wide smile extended her hand to the girl who stepped back a step from her - I'm Luz, and you?

\- Amity, Amity Blythe. - Amity, according to an old habit that her parents taught her from childhood, proudly straightened her shoulders and the ideal posture became tense.

\- Sorry, I heard right, but did you say Amity Blythe? - asked the person, mentally building a plan of escape, although it was not in her nature, but the instinct of self-preservation, which turns out to be still there, sounded the alarm. Maybe she just heard and the witch on the contrary said not Amity, but Emily, and not Blythe at all, but Bright? It's stupid, but that's all that came into the head of a human witch.

\- That's what I said. - Blythe answered coldly, but immediately panicked and grabbed the hand of her new acquaintance, fearing that she would run away - Yes, I'm Amity Blythe, just please, don't run away. I mean, you can do whatever you want, I don't care.

\- Oh, I won't run away, don't worry. - the brown-eyed woman smiled softly at the dead, although she did not look to her. When Amity grabbed her tightly and asked in despair not to run away, my heart thawed with fear and felt sympathy for her - Especially since I myself wanted to find you.

\- Did you? Usually no one in their right mind wants to see me, much less today. - bitterly grinned green-haired and hugged herself in her arms.

The Spaniard wanted to hug the sad Blythe, but pulled herself away from the idea. The heiress of a great family could be frightened by a sharp embrace and leave a person, never again appearing in her sight, so it was necessary to distract somehow differently.

\- Who said I’m sane? I am always looking for adventure, and my mentor is already tired of pulling me out of them. - Luz made a funny face. Amity's thin lips trembled, as if she wanted to laugh or at least smile, but restrained herself - Look, you can laugh, I won't be offended.

\- Sorry Luz, but that’s not the point. Just... it's just that my parents always forbade me to show my emotions, they said that it could harm me ... - the witch turned away and closed her eyes so as not to cry in front of her new acquaintance, the first with whom she managed to talk after so many yearsloneliness and sadness - I just can't. 

\- Do not be afraid to show your emotions, because this is completely normal, and sometimes even necessary and useful. - the dark-haired gently squeezed the fragile shoulder of the tall girl and smiled at her when she met her eyes - This requires friends, and if youif you want, I can become one.

\- Truth? the witch whispered with ill-concealed hope.she never had friends, and she does not know what it is like to have even one friend, however, in the books that her mother forced to read described a strong and faithful friendship to the grave, and the young girl loved to re-read these books and introduce herself toplace of heroes.perhaps reading books was her only favorite pastime, because she found herself in a variety of situations behind her paper friends and found a way out of them together with characters written on the pages. This was her only salvation, Amity grabbed him like a staff during the battle, the fictional worlds did not allow her heart to completely become a piece of ice. But this led her to rebellion against the will of her parents, and after her death - Do you really want to be a friend of a long-dead witch?

\- I don't care at all about that. - Noseda said confidently and immediately jumped happily - I know, we will be freak friends! Human and spirit!

\- Wait, are you human? - the dead woman asked, cracked.

\- Yeah, look. - Luz tucked her dark ear over her round ear, immediately exposing it to the show - It's just that they are always hidden in the hair, so you never saw.

\- It's amazing, but where are you from in the Boiling Islands? As far as I remember from books, people are not here. - Blythe began to look at Luz in a new way. If I confess, this is not the first time the witch sees this funny girl, who often walked through the forest to school, and Blythe watched her, hiding in the shade of the trees, afraid to appear in her eyes. When the forest monsters attacked the dark-haired, she secretly helped, distracting them and giving them a chance to escape. And this girl was here so often that during this time the spirit managed to fall in love with her, not even knowing her name. If her mother knew, she beat her and threw her into the basement. And when today a stupid unknown person came to the forest for some reason, in the soul of the green-haired woman a desire for revenge and strong hatred seethed. Of course, when it turned out to be her first and only love, her cheeks immediately turned red and I wanted to escape from embarrassment - And how do you conjure? People do not know how to conjure.

\- Oh, this is a very long, but very interesting story. You're in no hurry, are you? - Noseda asked, knowing that the story would take a decent amount of time.

\- Luz, I'm dead, I have nowhere to rush. - Amity replied dryly, but immediately smiled, seeing the apologetic face of the man - Don't worry, everything is fine.

\- Sorry, I'm just often dull, and you also look so alive and real. - With an apologetic smile, the Spaniard explained, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. This stupid habit from childhood always appeared when Noseda found herself in an awkward situation.

\- In what sense is it alive?

\- Well, you can be touched and you are not transparent, though cold as ice.

\- Oh, you mean it. - smiled Blythe - I do not know why you thought that I should be transparent, but perfume is always opaque, and as you said, you can touch them. And I'm cold because I'm dead.

Amity did not want to answer so rudely to her new and only friend, who was not afraid of her, but conversations related to her past, including death, always brought her pain, and in order to protect herself and her fragile heart, cold lips flew from her lipsanswers that during her lifetime alienated everyone, even her "girlfriends" from other noble families, with whom her parents forced her to be friends.

There was an awkward silence. Luz felt as stupid and awkward as possible. She was not angry with Blythe and her cold words, no, she was angry with herself and her stupidity. When Noseda was still living in the human world, everyone considered her a freak, avoided and laughed at her "oddities". However, it never came to bullying and beatings, Thank God. In the human world, she needed to be like everyone else, not to be strange, but here, on the Boiling Islands, she had friends, family and the opportunity to show herself. Her dream came true to get into the magical world and learn to conjure, she even has a crazy, but kind mentor. However, stupidity has not gone anywhere, and this situation is a vivid example of this.

\- So how did you get here and how do you do magic? - the first to break the silence was the witch herself, gracefully sitting on a stump, straightening the folds on the black dress. The human girl flopped down beside her, but on the ground.

\- In my world, everyone thought I was weird, everyone wanted me to be like everyone else, a selfish teenager who loves loud parties. But I never liked it, so I never had friends because everyone shunned me and laughed behind my back. - the dark-haired sighed, looking at the ground, so she could not see the sympathy in the eyes of the witch - Mom decided to sendme to summer camp so I can make friends.I know that my mother loves me very much and did it out of love, but I didn't want to go there.then I saw an owl that stole my book, I ran after it and ended up here. - the girl became more cheerful, the muscles of her face relaxed - As it turned out, I went through the portal that belonged to my mentor Ida, and this owl was her palisman Owlbert.then the fun began. Ida began to teach me magic, knowing that I am a human being, and people do not know how to conjure because we do not have a bag of magic bile near our hearts. - the teenager took out a piece of paper with a pencil from the feed and drew an incomprehensible symbol. The paper instantly became a ball of light, and it flew up to the treetops.

\- The magic of light. - Guessed Blythe, continuing to admire the sky.

\- That's right, purely by chance I found a way that helps me to conjure and study magic, as I always dreamed of. - Spaniard smiled happily - With me, Ida and the King, a lot of other things happened, but I'll tell you about it sometime later.

\- Luz, you are just amazing! It's so cool that you were able to find a way out to fulfill your dream. - the younger Blythe smiled tenderly at Nosede - This is really amazing.

\- Truth? Thanks, Amity. - the man ruffled the already disheveled back of her head, feeling how her cheeks began to warm, but there was no blush on the dark skin - You know, you are also very amazing, I just can't imagine how hard it was for you, but you coped with itby this, it is truly a heroic act. 

\- Thank you, Luz. - the dead woman muttered in embarrassment, blushing deeply.

\- As much as I would not like, but I have to go. Ida will be back soon, and she forbade me to poke my nose here today. - said the Spaniard and tightly hugged the tall girl, immediately feeling a burning cold, but he did not cause trouble, but soothed. "My top of the head can hardly reach her shoulderhow tall is she? "the thought quickly flashed in her head - Until tomorrow?

\- See you tomorrow. - Amity wished, hugging the undersized girl closer to her chest. In the first second, a sudden embrace from the side of a person brought her into a stupor. She was hugged only by her brother Edrik and sister Emir and that was so rare that the witch could count on her fingers how many times it was. I didn’t want to let go of the warm Noseda, but she rather shunned herself.

\- I'll come here tomorrow. - the dark-haired woman promised and waving her hand, she began to get out of the thicket.

\- I'll wait. - Blythe whispered softly, so softly that Luz did not hear, continuing to walk forward, bouncing on her feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've been waiting for a new chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Luz, where are you in such a hurry? - Ida grumbled as the student choked on her breakfast for the third time after she stuffed a large piece into herself and quickly swallowed it almost without chewing. Luz was always full of energy and all the time she ran away somewhere in search of adventures from which she always had to pull her out, but today the girl was acting too suspicious.

\- I don't want to waste time and walk around the city. During my stay here, I never had the opportunity to get to know the local attractions better. - Noseda quickly lied and stuffed a piece of omelet into her mouth again. She partially lied. It’s true that she didn’t really consider the city because it took a long time to study magic and lessons in Hexide, and then walking with friends turned into dangerous adventures. But in fact, her path was in the forest to meet a new friend. The desire to see the witch as soon as possible flowed over the edge and alerted the attention of her careless mentor. How much she wanted to walk the noisy streets arm in arm with Amity and show the witch how the city had changed in so many years.

\- Oh, yes, I would have accompanied you, but alas, I cannot, because Belos's soldiers are looking for me everywhere. - Idaline leaned on the edge of the table - But you call your friends with you if you want.

\- Oh, they have business today, yes. - on the go, a teenager came up with and quickly jumped up from the table - Thank you, Ida, it was delicious. Don't wait until evening.

\- It's all strange. - Owl Lady frowned as the door slammed shut.

\- I think our Luz has someone. - the King said, laying out the plush toys in a row.

\- You think so?

***************

Already near the forest, Luz looked around to see if anyone was watching her. The girl sighed one last time and began to make her way through the dense thickets of branches. Already in the familiar glade, she was able to exhale, pulling branches out of her hair.

\- Luz, you came. - Amity jumped up from the familiar hemp, in her voice a note of happy relief slipped. She went up to the man and stretched out her arms as if she wanted to hug, but immediately clasped them awkwardly to her chest. However, she immediately found herself in a warm and familiar embrace and blushed deeply.

\- Of course, I came, you fool. - the Spaniard shunned and gently patted her friend on the head with a hairstyle.

\- I just thought you weren’t coming because I’m dead. - the witch sighed sadly and turned away from the person trying to focus on something.

\- Hey Amity, it doesn't matter to me who you are, you're my friend.- Luz smiled softly at the girl.

\- Yes, friend. - the green-haired smiled tightly in response to her friend, but she did not notice this because she was thinking about something.

\- Listen, do you want to go to town with me? - Noseda asked hopefully clasping her hands together, but Blythe's golden gaze immediately faded.

\- I cannot leave this forest, I am attached to it forever. - the girl pursed her lips, but hastened to add - However, if you become my guide, then I can get out of here.

\- I'm ready! - the Spanish woman threw her fists up.

\- But how do I go in this? After all, over the centuries that I have been here, fashion has certainly changed. - heiress Blythe crossed her arms over her chest - They'll look at me strange.

\- Oh, this is not a problem, in this case I took my clothes with me. - The Spanish woman took out of her bag denim shorts, a yellow T-shirt and black high-soled sneakers - Here you go. And I'll put your clothes in my bag, and then when we get back, I'll give it back.

\- Thanks. - Amity stammered, blushing and immediately disappeared behind the trees.

She didn't have to wait too long. The girl deftly walked on high soles to the Spanish woman and handed her her dress.

\- Wow, it suits you very well. - the dark-haired smiled at her friend who turned pink in an instant and did not lie. The witch really looked beautiful. Her green hair matched yellow, and her denim hugged large hips that only witches of the time had. The man caught herself thinking that she could not take her eyes off the witch, and heat entered her cheeks.

\- Thanks. - Blythe smiled slightly, but immediately took a serious look.

\- So how can I become your guide? - Asked the brown-eyed and smiled.

\- Give me your hand. Sorry, this will be a little strange for you. - Amity raised the hand of the Spanish woman to her lips, carefully looking into her eyes, which is why Luz remembered films about vampires, but realized that Blythe was waiting for permission, so she nodded with a smile. The witch smiled slightly with the corners of her lips and tenderly bit the delicate skin on the knuckles with the sharp witch's fangs and immediately licked the red blood.

\- Eeeee... - awkwardly stretched out Noseda and mentally was glad that no blush was visible on her darker skin. The girl immediately felt tender warmth all over her body and looked at the dead woman in surprise.

\- This is our connection with you, now we are connected. - explained Blythe .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long absence, but there was no time to write because of school and new fanfiction. Also, this chapter turned out to be small only because of my laziness. I also have another idea and I will write a new fanfic on it, I will not give up this one, but updates will come out even less often. Waiting for your comments)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I messed up this chapter and it turned out awful, but I tried. Write your comments, I really look forward to them. Luz and Amity will meet in the next chapter.


End file.
